The 3 Ninja's go to Ninja Camp
by Avianella
Summary: When thier grandpa falls ill, the 3 Ninja's are sent to a Ninja Camp. The 3 brother's find themselves learning advance ninjutsu, making new friends as well as enemies.
1. Default Chapter

"Here we are boys" Mr Douglas announced as they drove up a small dirt road. The eldest son, Rocky at the age of 15 with light, glossy brown hair and amazing green eyes which sometimes appeared blue put down the ninja camp brochure that he was reading and peered out of the window. " Hey Colt lemme see!" Rocky's youngest brother complained and tried to peer over his older brother's broad shoulder, eho was sitting on the other side of the car, staring out of the opposite window.. The second eldest brother, 14 years old with dark brown hair and beautiful brown eye's pushed him away. "Tum Tum get off me!" Colt said and frowned. "Mum, Colt won't let me see!" Tum Tum whined. Rocky who hated to see his brother's fighting leant back in his seat. "Tum Tum you can look out of this window" he offered. His mother smiled gratefully at him, she too hated to see her son's fighting. It wasn't unusual for Colt and his younger brother Tum Tum, 12 to argue. Tum Tum moved his small head, covered in dark brown hair over to Rocky's side of the car and peered through the window with his brown eyes. "This is it?" Tum Tum asked.   
  
The three young, good-looking brothers stared out the window. From what they could see the site was amazingly beautiful. It was a perfect day during the summer. The campsite was surrounded by mountains and situated in amongst lush, green rainforest. The sun was shining brightly above them and there was not a cloud in the clear, blue sky. Birds were singing and the faint sound of flowing water could be heard. The campsite itself was quite small. There was about 8 small, wooden cabins surrounding a large, open, grass area. Three larger buildings were hidden in amongst the trees further behind the smaller cabins. There was green grass as far as the eye could see and a couple of large rainforest trees were scattered in amongst the campsite. Further out the three boys could see a fairly large lake.  
  
"It's Beautiful" Mr Douglas said as Mr Douglas parked the car in the almost full car park. She then got out of the car. The three sons followed their parents out of the car. "It's not that good," Colt said angrily. Even though he did agree with his mother he didn't want to admit it. He was still angry at the fact that he and his brothers had to go to a ninja camp instead of going to their grandpa's cabin like they did every summer. Because their grandpa was ill their parents decided that the boys would stay at a camp while they went to stay with their grandpa until he got better. "I'm sure you boys will have a great time!" Mrs Douglas said reassuringly. Rocky compared his surroundings to the photos, which were in the brochure. "Wow, this place does looks a lot better then it does in the brochure!" he exclaimed. Mr Douglas began unloading the boy's luggage.  
  
A Japanese man who looked about 30 appeared out of one of the small cabins. He approached the Douglas's. "Ah welcome, I am Hiroshi Komori, one of many camp counsellors at Ninja Camp". He bowed formally. "We have been expecting you," he said with a strong Japanese accent. The Douglas's introduced them selves and shook Hiroshi's hand. "Now could you please follow me" Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum said their farewells to their parents and after being covered with kisses from their mum they carried their luggage and followed the counsellor to the open grass area, which was now filled with noisy chatting young people. Sensei Komori lead them over to the area and told them to sit down, as the head counsellor was about to talk.  
  
Once everyone had been silenced and seated an old man, who had a long white beard and a moustache that, was just as long and was wearing a black kimono stood at the front of the group. "Welcome to our Ninja Camp. I am Taroo Shinto, but you may address me and all the counsellors as Sensei meaning Teacher" He continued to talk about what they all would be doing, during the time they spent at the camp and that they would be having ninja lessons everyday from 8am until 10am. "Everybody has been organised into groups of 6 people, consisting of 3 boys and 3 girls. Each boy and girl in the group has been partnered up with another group member of the opposite sex. Your group will share a cabin and will train with each other for the ninja tournament, which will occur in about 3 weeks." "Oh man we have to be paired up with girls!" Colt complained as Sensei Komori paused to clear throat. Rocky put his finger to his lips. "Each Group will be allocated a counsellor, a name and a colour and will compete against other groups in the tournament." Sensei Shinto continued. "Each counsellor will now call out their groups." He stepped back and the first camp counsellor came forward. The counsellor held an orange clipboard. He then introduced himself and then read out the group members. Eventually Sensei Komori, the counsellor who had welcomed the three brothers came forward holding a red clipboard. "Kinnichiwa (Hello in Japanese). I am Hiroshi Komori. I am the counsellor of the Dragon, group." He flipped through the pieces of paper in his clipboard. "The people in my group are Sam Douglas, Jeffrey Douglas, Michael Douglas, Amber Wilson, Shjaylan Wade, and Melinda Jackson". After hearing their names Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum gathered up their luggage and headed to their counsellor.  
  
After Sensei Shinto had finished lecturing the entire camp, Sensei Komori lead Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum to one of the small cabins with a picture of a dragon painted on the front. Sensei Komori held the door open for the three boys to see. There were two small rooms inside. " This is your cabin and this is your bedroom. The other bedroom is for the rest of your group. There are two bunks and two single beds. There is also a small set of drawers for each of you" He pulled open one of the top draws. "You can put your belongings in here" "The toilets and the showers are over there in the brown brick building." He pointed outside to the building, which was in the middle of the camp so everybody could have access to it. "Your first ninja lesson is on in about and hour. Well I must go now and find the rest of your group, I hope you enjoy your stay" He bowed formally and left the cabin. Colt flopped onto the single bed. "I hope this camp doesn't suck!" He exclaimed. Rocky sat down on the bed beside him. "I'm sure it won't be," he said reassuringly. "I reckon it will be cool" Tum Tum said as emptied the contents of his bag onto the bottom bed of the bunk. He began sorting through his belongings until he found his stash of junk food. He began putting them into his top draw. " Do you think you've got enough?" Colt said sarcastically. "Enough for the summer" Tum Tum replied. Colt rolled his eyes. "I wonder who our ninja partners are like..." Rocky said. "Yeah so do I, when are we going to meet them?" Tum Tum asked. "I dunno and I don't really care! I don't wanna be stuck with some one for the whole time at camp!" Colt exclaimed angrily. "Well with that temper of yours no wonder they needed someone to baby sit you" Tum Tum snickered. Colt hurtled a pillow over to him but Tum Tum ducked and it hit the wall.  



	2. Fitting In

Dong! Dong! The loud sound of a large heavy bell filled the air. Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum headed outside wearing their brand new red ninja's suits. Everybody had been organised to stand in rows according to what group they were in. Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum stood in the fifth row with three other group members, who they had not met. Sensei Shinto stood at the front. He, as well as all the counsellors at the camp were wearing a black ninja suit, identical to the ones the students were wearing. "Welcome to your first ninja lesson." He bowed and the whole of the camp followed. "We will start with the basics" Quite a few people groaned including Colt. "I know you all can do this, otherwise you would not be here, but your counsellors must know your abilities. Now let's begin the lesson".  
  
Sensei Shinto began performing a series of different movements and the student's began to follow. He began with easy and slow body and arm movements. This isn't hard Colt thought to himself. He was expecting something harder then this. They eventually moved onto simple kicks. Colt was beginning to loose his patience. He wanted do something harder, faster and more fun than this. Without thinking about what he was doing he had managed to trip over his own feet while he was attempting to do a simple low kick, Colt fell on top of the person beside him and they both fell on the ground. The person beside him pushed him roughly. "Watch it Jerk! Got two left feet or something?" She yelled angrily. Colt stared back at her. "I...I..." he stammered. "I didn't mean to, sorry" he managed to let out. The girl just pushed him back down onto the ground and stormed away to find somewhere else in the row to practice her ninja. Colt sat on the ground, still shocked at the girl's reaction. One of the ninjas who had been practicing on the other side of him offered him their hand. Colt took it and the ninja helped him up. "Thanks" Colt said once he was back on his feet. He began wiping the dirt off his clothes. "Don't worry about her, she's always like that. It's best not to get in her way," The ninja said. "Thanks I'll remember that" Colt said. The ninja returned to their place in line and continued practicing. Colt decided he'd better do the same but this time he'd watch more carefully what he was doing.  
  
After the ninja lesson was over Sensei Komori gathered his group. "Now I must tell you who are your partners" Once again he flicked through the sheets of paper in the clipboard. "Rocky?" Rocky glanced at the counsellor. "Hai (Yes) Sensei" he responded. "Your partner is Fire". He ran his finger down the page "Colt. Your partner is Precious" 'Precious, what sort of ninja name is that?' Colt asked him self. By the sounds of it, it looked like he would end up stuck with a petite, feminie, fragile girl who would be afraid to fight and would be hysteric if she was to break a nail. Colt chuckled to himself. Suddenly he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He spun around to find a ninja who was an inch shorter than him self standing before him.   
  
"Hi, you must be my partner" the ninja said. Colt recognised the voice. It was the same voice that belonged to the girl who had helped him up earlier. She took off her hood, revealing her very beautiful face. Colt was amazed to see how pretty she was. She had the most amazing, piercing violet eyes he had ever seen and the nicest, angelic looking face. She had soft red lips and a face, which was not spoiled by make up. Her long black-blue hair, which hung in ringlets, fell upon her face. She tucked a locket of hair behind her ears. "Hi I'm Shjaylan Wade," she said smiling. "But my ninja name is Presh" she continued. "I talked to you earlier during training" "Yeah I remember" Colt said trying to sound casual. "I'm Jeffrey Douglas but my ninja name is Colt". "Nice to meet you" she shook his hand. Rocky approached the two. "Hi Colt" he looked over to Presh. "Hi Rocky. Rocky this is my ninja partner..." Colt didn't know which name he should introduce her by, either her first name or her ninja name. "Presh" Shjalan finished for him. "Hi Presh" Rocky shook her hand. "I'm Rocky, Colt's big brother" Rocky teased. Colt glared at him. "Where's your ninja partner?" Colt asked trying to change the subject. "I'll introduce you to her" Rocky said. "Hey Fire" he yelled. A pretty redhead with blue eyes and had quite a bit of make up on approached the group. She had a snobby look on her face and her arms were crossed over her chest. She walked towards the group unnaturally, she wiggled her bum making her hips swing noticeably. Colt tried to restrain himself from laughing. "Fire I'd like you to meet you to meet my brother Colt and his ninja partner Presh. Their in the same group as us" Rocky said. "Hi Fire" Presh said. "Oh hi Presh it's good to see you, I'm glad I'm in the same group as you!" Fire and Presh unmistakably knew each other. "Hi" Colt said. Fire turned to look at him. "Hey you're the kid who threw yourself at me during training" she frowned. " Uh yeah sorry about that" Colt mumbled. She pretended to ignore him, it seemed she didn't want to be friendly with him.  
  
Dinner that night...  
  
Tum Tum's eyes lit up as soon as he saw a huge buffet table filled with food in the camp cafeteria. He quickly grabbed a plate and began pile food on it. "Well Tum Tum will be occupied for a while" Rocky noted. "Always thinking about his stomach!" Colt said, rolling his eyes. Colt and Rocky grabbed them selves a plate and began getting their own food. Once each of the brothers felt they had piled on enough food they headed for the Dragon table where Presh, Fire and Wave were already seated. On the way Colt clumsily slipped on a puddle of water he began to loose his balance, and began to fall. On his way down he let go of his tray of food which went halfway across the cafeteria and landed on some one's face. The tall, broad shouldered boy who looked about Rocky's age stormed towards Colt who was now on the ground. "Your dead meat" He yelled and held out his clenched fist. Colt tried to restrain himself from laughing because of the pile of spaghetti was dribbling down the boy's face. The boy grabbed Colt by the collar and threatened to punch him. "Brenton Thornloe! What do you think your doing?" The camp counsellor who was on duty roared. "Let go of the boy" Brenton released Colt from his grip roughly. "Who better watch yourself kid, cause I'm gonna get you!" Brenton threatened him and stormed off. Rocky and Tum Tum rushed to Colt's side "Hey Colt are you al right?" Rocky asked sounding concerned. "Yeah I'm alright," Colt said as Rocky helped him up. "Lucky for you that counsellor came otherwise that other Brenton guy would have bashed the crap out of you!" Tum Tum exclaimed. "Tum Tum!" Rocky warned him, he knew better than to get on Colt's bad side. "Thanks for the vote of confidence" Colt said sarcastically.   
  
Colt, Rocky and Tum Tum sat down at their table. "Look's like you just made yourself an enemy" Fire snickered. "That was Brenton Thornloe, he's the bully around here" said Wave, a small brunette who was about Tum Tum's age, who they had met earlier said. "Yeah we sorter figured that one out for myself" Colt sat down. Just then Presh walked in. She sat down next to Colt. "Hey guys! What's up?" "Colt just met your boyfriend" Fire said. The smile on Presh's face disappeared.   
  
"That guy is your boyfriend?" Tum Tum asked.   
"You mean Brenton?" she frowned.  
"Yeah" Rocky answered.  
"No way, he likes to think he is" Presh reassured them. "I wouldn't go out with that guy even if he was the last gorilla on the earth! Anyway what happened?" she continued.  
"Colt had a unusual meeting with him, which involved spaghetti" Wave said smiling. "I slipped in a puddle of water, which I have no idea of how it got there and I lost my balance, fell on the floor and on the way down I let go of my tray of food and it's contents landed on Brenton's face." Colt explained.   
"Oh man I would of liked to see him with spaghetti on his face!" Presh said smiling. "Yeah well he threatened to bash Colt up" Wave added.   
"Yeah but luckily one of the counsellors came before any one got hurt," Rocky said. "I reckon I could have taken him!" Colt said.   
"That's what you said last time in Japan, but Miyo beat you and she was a girl!" Tum Tum teased. Fire giggled and Colt glared at him.  



	3. Bow training

"Uh good morning Dragons" Sensei Komori greeted the group when they arrived on the open grass area the next morning. "Sensei Kinnichiwa" they all chorused and bowed formally as it was polite to bow when doing greetings. "Today you will learn how to use this weapon" Sensei Komori held out a long, wooden pole in front of him. "What a stick?" Tum Tum asked. Sensei Komori smiled. "It's proper name is a bow Tum Tum" he corrected him. "Now these are very simple, but when used in the correct way, they can be very dangerous so please be careful" Their teacher warned them. He took 6 bows from the rack on the wall and handed one to each group member. They were all surprised on how light they were.   
  
Their teacher held the stick in both hands and began displaying a very impressive form of fighting using the bow as if it was part of him, like an extension from his arm. "Wow cool!" Colt exclaimed. As their teacher spun around and flew into the air moving the bow in all directions as well as a combination of kicks thrown in. The teacher stopped suddenly and stood at the front of the group. "I am glad to see you are impressed Colt" he said. "Now let's begin" Sensei Komori showed how to hold the bow correctly in their hands and after a while he began to show them how to use it. Soon they all felt they knew how to use the weapon properly. "You are all doing very well" their teacher complimented them after about half an hour's practise. "So now we shall test your abilities and see what you have learnt today" he paused. "You will practise on your partners" he continued.   
  
Colt and Presh stood opposite each other at one end, Tum Tum and Wave in the middle and Rocky and Fire on the other. "Be prepared" Presh said, then immediately thrust her bow forward towards Colt's stomach. Colt was quick to his defence and blocked it with his own bow. "I'm ready for you" he said smiling underneath his hood, he was sure that he would beat her. "Oh really?" Presh asked and without warning she swiped at Colt's legs. Colt's legs collapsed beneath him and he fell to the ground. "I thought you were ready for me" Presh said still holding her bow in front of her. Anger boiled up inside him, he had only lasted for about 2 minutes and she had already had him on his feet. Dammit how the hell could I have let this happen! Colt thought angrily. Presh was a really cool girl, and Colt really liked her but he was kind of angry that she bet him so easily. He had lasted longer than two minutes when he competed against Miyo in Japan. Presh snatched off her hood, smiling sympetatically. "Hey don't feel bad, you'll beat sometime" she said and pulled him, by the hand to his feet.   
  
Fire went wild. She began swinging her bow wildly at Rocky, who was doing the best to defend himself "Whoa she's crazy" Colt said, when Presh sat down to watch the others compete against each other. "Yeah she's got a lot of anger" Presh said. "How come?" Colt asked curiously. "She's mad because he parents made her go to Ninja Camp rather then the camp she wanted to go to. And when Fire doesn't get what she want's she does her best to let ever one know that she isn't happy about it." Presh replied. "I'm glad I'm not Rocky" Colt said. "You shouldn't be so happy Colt, your going to compete against her next" Sensei Komori interrupted him. Colt groaned. "Presh you will be competing against Rocky next." Sensei Komori added. Presh nodded her head and then continued to watch Fire and Rocky compete. Rocky had managed to knock Fire's bow out of her hands and was holding his bow in his hands tightly. He had won but you could tell it wasn't easy sweat was rolling down his brow and he was frowning. Fire was staring at him with hatred and breathing heavily.   
  
Well that's all for now...sorry people, I've gotta think of what else to write, but until then please read and review, I'd really like to know what you think about it. any ideas or advice you can give me will be gratefully accepted.  



End file.
